


What happened during lunch?

by Chocolatecartree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecartree/pseuds/Chocolatecartree
Summary: Alya just came back from a regular lunch break, or so she thought... When she got back to the classroom she immediately began to notice that something was off. Two of her friends seem just a little too close, especially considering how they acted around each other before.





	1. Intro

It was a regular day at school for Alya, up until after lunch break at least. When she got back to her seat she noticed Marinette wasn’t back yet, and it was getting close to the start of class. Now this situation in and of itself wasn’t unusual, what was unusual, was that a few minutes later Marinette walked in with none other than Adrien. Now the first clue Alya received that this day was going to be anything but normal, was that Adrien was never late. But here he was, waltzing in without a care in the world a full thirty seconds before the bell rings. He would get in a lot of trouble with his father if his grades dropped for any reason, including tardiness. The second clue was that Marinette didn’t look nervous, now Marinette was not a normally nervous person, but in the presence of a certain model she was reduced to a puddle of nervous unresponsive goo. Then something even crazier happened Adrien (the certain blond model himself) leaned over and whispered something into Marinette’s ear and she let out and honest to god snort.

Now Alya knew something was up Marinette would never snort in front of Adrien, normally she was just barely holding herself together. She would be too focused on not stuttering over her words to laugh with such causality.

When Marinette took her seat next to Alya and calmly started to unpack her books with nothing but a ‘hello, hope you had a nice lunch.’ Alya leaned over and whispered shouted at her, “what was that?” while gesturing to Adrien. “What. Was. That!”

Then Marinette had the audacity to respond with a casual, “What do you mean?” As if nothing strange had happened between her and Adrien.

“How about the fact that you managed to speak to the sunshine child without falling on your face!?” said Alya watching Marinette struggle to conceal a smile at what Alya had just said.  
“Well ...we got talking during the akuma attack during lunch, and we discovered we had more in common with one another than we thought.” At this remark Adrien turned around and smiled at the pair of them and asked “What are you guys talking about?” he said throwing a smirk at Marinette. A smirk, an actual real life smirk. How was Marinette not losing her mind, normally Adrien simply looking in her direction would cause Alya to have to give Marinette at least five minutes to calm down before they could continue what they had been previously doing. Now here was Adrien smirking at Marinette, and her returning the smirk full force without a bit of hesitation.

“Oh, nothing, we were just talking about how you and I got to know each other a lot better during lunch today.” Marinette said as she and Adrien continued smirking knowingly at one another. Before Alya could continue to question her friends Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom and called for silence. Alya would have to figure this out after class, Marinette had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. What bet?

After class Marinette was taking a long time to pack up her books, and Alya didn’t want to be late. To avoid that situation Alya decided to walk to PE with Nino, there was only a five minute block of time before they had to go and change in the locker rooms. While they were standing around in the hallway outside of the Gym Alya turned to Nino and asked him “have you noticed Adrien acting weird since lunch earlier.”

“Yeah, the dude looked totally spaced out during class and he wasn’t even taking notes. It’s super weird because he’s usually so attentive in class.”

“Marinette’s was acting super spaced out in class too, and did you see the way they were talking so casually during class? Marinette was way too at ease. I mean I think it’s awesome that the girl managed to muster up that kind of courage, but they were acting way too close for only having talked during lunch break.”

Just then Alya heard a loud laugh from down the hall. And there they were again, Adrien and Marinette were having an enthusiastic conversation about who knows what. All she knew is they were both cracking up.

What had happened between, Alya really didn’t have a clue. As Marinette and Adrien came into earshot Alya caught the tail end of their conversation, and it made no sense to her.

Adrien – “…cardboard cutout of my face in his helmet.”

Marinette – “No wonder you weren’t answering”

Adrien – “Yeah, that would have been difficult”

As she stared on, uncomprehending, Marinette turned to her “Oh, hey Alya, do you know what we're doing in PE today.”

In a confused daze Alya answered “Oh ...I think we’re starting our wrestling unit this week…..”

Before Alya could continue speaking, and ask what they were talking about before she joined the conversation, Marinette had turned to Adrien.

“Finally, this is purrfect, we can settle our bet from lunch now, instead of tonight. We wrestle at the end of every class to show off what we learned, right?”

“Oh, you are on! This is perfect” Adrien responded with more enthusiasm than Alya had ever heard him use and another one of those smirks, she hadn’t even known Agreste could smirk in the first place. This day just got weirder and weirder.


	3. Alya tries to rationalize things

Alya had several questions all of which she attempted to come up with reasonable answers for:

Q.How did Marinette manage to have lunch with Adrien, she was way too nervous to ask him to her house?

A.There was an akuma attack right before lunch break so all students got dismissed ten minutes early, so there were two options that seem reasonable. One, Adrien was worried about Marinette and invited her to his house for lunch so that she wouldn’t be walking around during an Akuma attack (sweet sunshine child). Two, they had both been caught up in the attack and hid together, which got them talking.

Q.Where did the sunshine child himself, Adrien Agreste learn how to smirk?

A.She had to assume a modeling gig, he was just too innocent.

Q.What was the bet they were talking about

A.To that, Alya truly had no answer, what could they have bet? Maybe who was braver, but that wouldn’t be the kind of bet one would solve with a wrestling match. Ohh! Maybe they were bored while they were waiting out the akuma and drew inspiration from the heroes of Paris for a conversation topic. The only reasonable explanation was that that they were talking about what it would be like to be superheroes, and that probably spiraled into who would be stronger, which ended up in a conversation about who is currently strongest. Yes, Alya concluded, that would make sense, Marinette was very proud of her strength. That was the only reasonable explanation……Right?

Q.Where did Marinette’s confidence when talking to Adrien come from?

A.Maybe when the akuma attacked, Adrien freaked out which led to Marinette comforting him. That must be it Alya thought, there is no other explanation. There was no reasonable explanation for why the two of them were acting like completely different people around one another. Unless they were replaced by…. Never mind she knew she was being ridiculous. (Hint, she was thinking aliens.)

Alya turned to Nino next to her, “Hey, babe, was Adrien still acting weird in the locker room, cause Marinette was acting super focused and stretching, she was doing all these crazy warmups that I’ve never seen before. She looked like she was prepping for battle.”

“Adrien was acting the same way, and look at them now. This is weird.”

Alya looked over to see Adrien and Marinette in the corner of the gym doing some kind of weird two person stretch routine, together they looked like one human pretzel. How was Mrinette dealing with that much skin to skin contact with Adrien. Alya watched them untangle themselves, and then Adrien did something that exceed all the weirdness so far. He turned to Marinette and bowed with a dramatic flourish. “Are you ready for battle purrincess. If you want to save your pride, I could bow out now and let you win.”

Just when Alya began to recover from her shock Marinette turned to Adrien and bopped his nose while saying, “You mean you are scared of losing to me, I expected better from you. Even though I always win, you shouldn’t give up so easily. I’m disappointed”

Adrien then responded, “But now I have a secret weapon in the form of some inside information. Of course if you want me to bring my all, I will. But don’t expect me to show mercy.”

They then proceed to trash talk each other until their teacher blew the whistle to call for the start of class.


	4. PE class

As the students wandered around trying to find a partner, Alya turned to Marinette and asked, “What was that?! Why was Adrien calling you Princess, and what was that crazy stretch you were doing?!”

“Oh, Adrien came up with that nickname when he saw me standing on my balcony, he said I looked like a princess from a Disney movie. I guess it just kind of stuck as my nickname. That stretch was just a good way to warm up, turns out we both knew it, so we figured ‘why not’ and we did it. Now stop asking me questions, we’re about to start.”

Alya looked around as people began partnering up for the day, she grabbed Nino and made a strategic beeline towards a mat from which she could observe Adrien and Marinette. The teacher blew the whistle and called for attention.

“First we are going to learn safety for this unit. Now, I know this is supposed to be a lot of fun, but at least one person always walks away from this with a black eye, don’t let it be you.” She then went on to explain the drills they were supposed to practice this class, and the drills they could work on if they mastered the basics.

About 15 minutes into class Alya saw Adrien and Marinette call over the teacher and demonstrate all of the basic moves perfectly. The teacher then began teaching them more complicated moves, which they then proceeded to master almost immediately. Then the teacher showed them how to flip somebody over and slam them into the ground. Finally Alya thought, something they won’t be able to do.

Exactly seven minutes later there was a loud thud, everyone looked over in confusion to see Marinette helping Adrien off the ground. She hadn’t, right. No way. Maybe she did…And then Adrien flipped Marinette over and slammed her into the ground. No one could tear their eyes off of the scene playing out before them as Adrien called over the teacher, “Mrs. I think we got this one.” The teacher looked on in shock.

“Good job…..umm….Just keep practicing until we wrestle at the end of class.” The teacher responded, it was clear that she wasn’t actually expecting them to master that particular skill.

“Ok!” Marinette and Adrien responded cheerfully. The rest of the class went back to work, only to flinch everytime they heard a loud thud coming from the corner where the two wrestling geniuses were. They had even beat out Alix and Kim, the two most athletic people in their class, how had they managed that?

Alya was going to strangle Marinette for leaving her in the dark like this. You know what, no, she was going to strangle both Marinette and Adrien. Even if strangling him was Nino’s job, she knew she could do it better. She was going to get answers.


	5. The wrestling match

“Ok, gather round.” The gym teacher said. They all sat in a circle around a mat, “Ok who would like to go first wrestling with their partner?” Nobody could have raised their hands faster than Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette stood in the center of the mat looking at each other, more focused than anyone in their class had ever seen them. The teacher stood between them and leaned over to whisper something to them that Alya couldn’t make out. She then stepped off the mat and said “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

They stood looking at one another for about ten seconds before Adrien lunged to try to catch Marinette off guard and tackle her to the ground, but somehow she anticipated that move and jumped out of the way. While Adrien was still off balance Marinette tried to sweep his feet out from under him but he stepped back in the nick of time. They continued this for about two minutes. The entire time they were wrestling it was as if they were doing some sort of intricate dance around each other.

They were so evenly matched that neither seemed to be able to catch the other off guard. The way they moved reminded Alya of something, she just couldn’t place a finger on it, but she would swear she had seen it before. Just as Alya began to think the fight would never end because they were just to evenly matched, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm hoisted him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

So she was able to do that! how? she was so much smaller than him. Before she could pin him, he grabbed her ankle and caused her to come crashing to the ground and he pinned her there. Adrien had won.

“Finally!”, he said triumphantly, “I won!”

“You won one, out of like, a hundred.”

“Yes but it’s one step closer to overall victory.”

As the teacher and the rest of the class finally began to startle out of a daze their teacher asked, “Does any other team want to give it a try?” All the other students seemed hesitant after the match they had just seen, but after a moment Alex and Kim volunteered. Their match was much shorter and less impressive, but to be honest nobody was really watching. It just wasn’t as interesting as the previous match.

After their match had finished Adrien and Marinette had started over to sit next to Alya and Nino. “Maybe we should try to subtly interrogate them” Alya suggested to Nino. All she could think about was getting answers.

“Sure” Nino said. Alya could tell he wanted answers just as bad as her.

“So, interesting match, looked like a lot of fun” Nino said to the two

“It was! It was so different, I mean I know I could have beaten him if we… I mean, Adrien did a good job and he deserves to win.” Marinette said, stuttering over her words for the first time since lunch. The second Alya heard her stutter she knew she had struck gold.

“So what would it take for you to beat him Marinette, go ahead, finish your sentence.”

Alya watched as a look of horror spread over Marinette’s face, she wasn’t expecting that. She looked over her shoulder begging Adrien to help her with her eyes. Adrien simply smiled and said, “Yes Marinette, explain further.”

“Marinette took a deep breath and blurted out “Well…..If we ...You know…...Maybe ...Maybe if people weren’t watching…...Yes, that’s it, I was uncomfortable and it was causing me…..Stress, Yes stress, so I couldn’t focus, yup that’s it, that’s all I was going to say.” Then she shot the meanest glare at Adrien, Alya had ever seen.

“Sure…” Alya said, “That seems reasonable. Marinette sighed in relief, obviously believing that Alya’s suspicions had been quelled. “Hey Marinette, can I come over to your place after school to talk about the math project we were assigned?”

“Um, sorry Alya, I have to...Help my parents in the bakery after school. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure, that’s ok, I’m free. We just need to get cracking on the project.” Now, as important as their math project was, Alya obviously wasn’t planning to go to Marinette’s for math. She’s going there to interrogate her.”

Adrien suddenly turned to Marinette and said. “Marinette, I need to talk to you real quick. Can you come into the hallway for a second?”

“Sure” said Marinette, they got up and left. Alya then turned to Nino.

“Ok, I’m going to question Marinette, you need to find a time to question Adrien.”

“Don’t worry, Adrien and I are planning on working on our math projects in the library after school tomorrow, he already cleared it with his father and everything. I’ll question him then.”

Perfect, they had a plan.


	6. What really happened during lunch (1)

The Akuma Scale  
1-3 Minor Akuma: Be careful, but go about your regular day.  
4-6 Mid range Akuma: Don’t go outside except for emergencies, but continue regular indoor activities.  
7-9 Dangerous Akuma: Lock yourself inside and prepare some method of self defense.  
10 Deadly Akuma: Hunker down for the long haul, this akuma is primed to kill.

Marinette was having a perfectly normal day. She got to school late. She tripped in front of Adrien. And of course the ridiculous akuma of the day, Captain Curtain. This akuma was mad because the curtains in his room didn’t fully block out the sun and he couldn’t take a nap. This akuma was going around and spraying some sort of back goop that both blacked out windows and created a hard black casing freezing people in place.

It was a relief when the teachers said that lunch break would start early, instead of the teachers locking them in the school like they normally would. They figured it would be okay because the akuma was a three on the akuma scale, which meant a minor akuma, Alya didn’t normally even bother to report on these akumas. Even with how minor of an akuma it was the teachers didn’t like having a bunch of easy targets in one place if it could be avoided. This was a great thing for Marinette because she didn’t have to sneak away to transform.

The fight itself was very simple, the akuma was in Captain Curtain’s sunglasses, the reason everything went wrong was they were getting overconfident. After the akuma was defeated they both still had about three minutes left on their timers. They both in the moment figured that they had enough time to talk to reporters and help the victim, and that they could just jump away and transform at the last minute. They had done this before with no problems, so they didn’t bother to check their surroundings.

When they both were on their last minute they swung away, only to find that they were in a central part of Paris where there was only one secluded ally within a mile radius. “Okay!” said Chat Noir, “We’ve had to deal with this before, we’ll just transform together with our eyes closed, and when Tikki and Plagg recharge we can transform and part ways.”

At that point there was no better option, and they had done this before. They began heading towards the ally. Suddenly ladybug heard an urgent ‘uh oh’ next to her and a big flash of green light. Suddenly her detransformed partner was plummeting towards the ground. She couldn’t see his face, but he was obviously in imminent danger. She swung towards him and caught him at the last minute.

Before ladybug could look away she caught a glimpse of his face. She immediately looked away, but after a moment she realized, she knew that face. It couldn’t be, was that, Adrien Agreste?!

She immediately screeched and fell out of the sky, she just barely got into the ally before her transformation dropped. She heard a voice from next to her, “Umm, M’lady, my eyes are closed, but did you see…”

“Yes.”

“Well, I guess…”

“Don’t say it”

“The cat’s out of the bag”

“I can’t believe you.” Marinette said as she turned to look at him, and there he was Adrien Agreste, eyes closed, leaning against the wall in the most Chat stance he could conjure up.  
“EEEEP” She screeched. “I can’t believe this! Wait! Square ...There's a square. A SQUARE!”

“Umm… what?” Adrien replied.

“Well at this point you might as well look. You’ll understand soon enough.” Marinette said with a smirk on her face. He was Chat Noir, her kitty, she could handle this.


	7. What really happened during lunch (2)

Adrien took a deep breath as he prepared to open his eyes, he was ready for this, right? He had dreamed of this moment for years, but he had to admit in all his wildest dreams it had never happened like this. He hadn’t had time to prepare, this was just a little too sudden for him.

In his imagination he would always give a grand speech about how he loved her and would still love her whoever she was under the mask. Then he would reveal himself, and she would profess she always loved him and reveal herself. They would then live happily ever after.

You know what, that was a fantasy and life is no fantasy. There’s no time like the present.

He opened his eyes.

He was planning on saying something punny and cat themed, but all of that went out the window when he saw who was standing before him, it was Marinette. The girl who was always there for him as an everyday ladybug, was actually ladybug. The irony of the situation didn’t escape him.

As all of this was going through his mind he was thinking ‘don’t embarrass yourself, oh please don’t embarrass yourself’, but all that came out of his mouth was, “What square?” Of course. 

Urgg he was so stupid, she probably expected him to say something intelligent, and what came out of his mouth was definitely not.

“Well, I kinda ...had a crush on the Adrien side of you…”

“Wait really?” Adrien said, “You’re right that is some kind of crazy love square! Wow, we are such idiots!” The two of them burst into laughter.

Adrien and Marinette spent the rest of their lunch break filling each other in on all of the ridiculous situations they had to put themselves in to conceal their identities. By the end of their break they were closer than any combination of their identities ever were.

They were having so much fun that they were almost late to class and had to rush in last minute. Nino didn’t say anything to him, so he figured he get off fine, but poor Marinette. He heard Alya brutally grilling her behind him.

Adrien wanted to talk to Marinette some more so he signaled her to delay heading to their next class. The second the room had cleared, he considered how to approach the situation at hand. To put it simply he likes Marinette, but does Marinette like him?

“Hey, Marinette ...umm…”

“What’s up”

And then he chickened out, “Hey Marinette, which one of us do you think is stronger?”

Marinette’s expression was confused, “Well I am, obviously.” she said with a grin, “Why do you ask?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” he responded, “But I only ask because we can fully see each others capabilities now.” Adrien responded with a grin, internally slapping himself for avoiding the issue on his mind, “How about we meet up and test that out after school?”

“Purrfect kitty, exactly what I was thinking.” Marinette said, causing Adrien to blush at the use of her nickname for him. “C’mon, we better get to class before we’re late.”

And then Adrien thought of something, “Wait a second, I just realized something, Remember Gorizilla…”


	8. The confession

After their wrestling match Marinette had gotten a little too close to their secret, she had almost referenced their super suits. Alya began to press her for information, which caused her to look to him for help.

Bottom line he didn’t help, he only made it worse. He knew he’d regret that later, but the look on her face was priceless.

That was, until she gave him the stare. Yeah, he would definitely regret that later.

While they were talking to Alya and Nino all Adrien could think about was the fact that he had chickened out of telling Marinette how he felt, when he suddenly felt a boost of confidence. “Marinette, I need to talk to you real quick. Can you come into the hallway for a second?”

“Sure.” Marinette said. Adrien quickly led her to the hallway. As they stood outside the doors to the gym Adrien began speaking.

“So what are the chances that Alya’s going to interrogate you during that time to work on your ‘projects’”

“Oh, one hundred percent.” Marinette responded with a grin. "Don’t worry, I let her think that I didn’t know that though, the less suspicious we look the better.”

Adrien steeled himself for the moment of truth.

“Marinette, for as long as I have known both sides of you, you have always been there for me. Even after I fell for the ladybug side of you, I still had a crush on the Marinette side of you. If you can see where I’m going with this...” Marinette then proceeded to kiss him full on the mouth.

As she pulled back she said, “Adrien, I feel the same, I love you.”

And then, Adrien heard a gasp from beside them, he slowly looked over to see the rest of the class staring at the two of them. He guessed they had been kissing for longer than he had originally thought. Alya, the one who had gasped, pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them.

Nino walked up to them highfived Marinette and clapped Adrien on the back, “Congrats bro.” and then other people began to congratulate them, Alya came up and blessed them with a long rant about her ship sailing, “That’s one down one to go!” All that needed to happen was for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get together and she would be happy. Adrien laughed at that part. Little did Alya know, both of her ships had sailed at once.

As the class began walking back to homeroom, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and felt a burst of warmth. This was all he had ever wanted. Then the moment shattered, Nino brought up something Adrien hadn’t thought of up until that point, “Just wait until Chloe hears about this, good thing she was absent today.”

Both Adrien and Marinette froze in their tracks.

“Oh sh**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get back into Alya's investigation next chapter. We should be done with time jumps now.


	9. Sleep deprived

The school day had ended and Alya was no closer to figuring out what was going on, she was so frustrated with this whole situation. She went home and got a well deserved good night’s sleep.

The next morning Alya woke up and was immediately hit with the news that there was a level eight dangerous akuma last night. She couldn’t believe she missed something like that, people depended on the ladyblog for information. This day was not off to a very good start.

When she got to school she didn’t see Adrien or Marinette. They both showed up at the very last minute rushing through the door in a panicked frenzy.

Wow, looking at them you would think neither of them slept a wink. Both of them had huge bags under their eyes and they were super groggy. As Marinette plopped down next to her Alya asked, “Up talking to Adrien on the phone all night?”

“Something like that.” she responded wearily.

“Did you hear about the akuma attack last night? I heard it went on for six hours, that’s double the time they are normally!”

“Oh, wow, that’s a long time.”

“I know, I bet they are just as tired as you and Adrien look.” Alya’s brain wanted to somehow connect the two facts, but she couldn’t figure out why. They were completely unrelated. Right?

“Yup, Totally. Just as tired as us…” Marinette looked at Adrien, who was conked out on the desk in front of him. A couple of minutes later she followed his example and was out like a light.

Their teacher had seen how tired Marinette and Adrien looked and pulled Alya and Nino aside after class, “Alya, Nino, please give them these assignments and tell them what they missed in class. Also encourage them not to stay up all night, I can’t let them sleep through every class.”

Alya and Nino went to wake up their two friends but before they could wake them Adrien spoke in his sleep, “Take that you ugly brute.”

Alya and Nino tried not to laugh as Nino got close to Adrien’s face and said, “I’m not that ugly are I?”

Adrien jerked awake and before Nino know what was going on Adrien had him pinned against the desk. “Oh, sorry dude.” Adrien said letting him go, “You just scared me.”

Nino looked at Adrien, “Wow bro, that is a strong grip, no wonder you were so good at wrestling” he said rubbing his wrist. “You gotta get up, we’re heading to second block now.”

“Oh no, did we sleep through the entire class?” Marinette asked from beside Alya.

“Yeah, unfortunately you did.” Alya replied, “Here are your assignments.”

“You mean we’re not in trouble?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“Nope, you’re just not allowed to do it again.” Said Nino with a grin.

The rest of the school day went on normally, with the slight difference of Adrien and Marinette being a couple. Alya decided to not pressure them throughout the day for more details about yesterday, she wanted to lure them into a false sense of security before her and Nino’s attacks after school. She was going to get answers.


	10. The interviews

Alya headed over to Marinette’s house after school. As she passed through the bakery she said hello to Marinette’s parents and headed up the stairs. Right below the trapdoor into Marinette’s room, she paused for a moment only to hear Marinette talking.

“I’m worried Tikki, what if I say something that I shouldn’t.” Who’s Tikki, Alya wondered.

Alya heard a strange high pitched voice respond “Don’t worry Marinette even if she is already suspicious, you’ve handled yourself very well this whole time, you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right Tikki, I’m overthinking this, as usual.”

Alya barged into the room suddenly in an attempt to catch Marinette off guard, but to Alya’s displeasure Marinette was sitting in her chair sewing. Maybe Marinette talked to herself?

“Hey Alya, you ready to get started on our projects?”

“Yeah, but first, I want to talk.” Alya watched as Marinette tensed at those words.

“Sure, what about?”

“You know what.”

“Well...This is about me and Adrien isn’t it?”

“Yeah, come on girl you have to tell me what happened during lunch.”

“Okay, okay, Well the akuma attacked and when I was about to head home I saw that Adrien’s car wasn’t waiting for him so I invited him to stay at my house during lunch, for safety of course. So...We got talking and one thing led to another.”

“And the bet?” Alya pressed.

“Well we thought, like, if we were superheroes, maybe one of us would be stronger. We found out each other was athletic as well, and we wanted to test our strength.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Alya was disappointed, Marinette’s excuses made sense, but Alya had a feeling there was something bigger going on then Marinette was letting on.

Meanwhile half a mile away in the school library.

Nino had been subtly pressing Adrien for details about what had happened during lunch the prior day, but he had been getting nowhere. Nino steeled himself to just outright ask Adrien. “Hey, bro, so what was up with the sudden change between you and Marinette after lunch break yesterday?”

“Well, I was worried about her so I invited her to come home and eat with me at my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, hope you guys enjoyed. I hope to continue this soon.


End file.
